The Doctor Helps Out
by IndeMaat
Summary: The Doctor lends a hand. Chapter 2: The Doctor helps out a Torchwood fan. minor spoiler for new series season three .
1. Work around a common glitch

"Right." The Doctor tapped against the computer screen from the inside. "Pay attention, please." 

Sally backed away from the screen a few inches. She had wanted to read some fanfiction, but FFnet was acting up and no one could upload any documents. There was thus no new fanfiction to read so she had gone over to YouTube to see if anyone had posted any new Doctor Who trailers. She couldn't wait for it to be Saturday again. But now the Doctor seemed to address her.

"Me? Are you talking to me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes you. I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

"Guess not."

"Now, pay attention."

"Are you gonna kiss Martha again?" Sally interrupted.

The Doctor was taken aback for a moment. "That would be spoiling the plot."

"She's nice. I like her much better than I thought I would. I don't think I would mind if you kissed her again."

"Ah yes. Why don't you write some fanfiction about that?"

"Can't. FFnet won't upload any documents."

"Right. Well, here's what you do." The Doctor's face was replaced by a view of her log in page on FFnet. "You go to one of your stories. Doesn't matter which. Ah, here's a nice one: what would have happened if Rose hadn't let go of her lever? Don't we all wish we could find that out." The screen now showed a list of chapters in that story. "Then you export one of these chapters to your document manager. Go on, click on the exp link," the Doctor urged.

"Like so?" Sally moved her cursor over the exp of the second chapter and clicked her mouse button.

"Exactly." The Doctor sounded excited, but no more than usual. "Now chapter two is back in the Document Manager."

"Yes, but how will that help any? I've already got chapter two added to the story."

"Oh, you humans, sometimes you're so impatient." Sally couldn't see the Doctor, but she was sure he was rolling his eyes at her right now. "You go to Document Manager, open the document you just exported." Sally watched as this happened on her screen before her. "Delete the content of that document." The content disappeared.

"Hey!"

"And replace it with the story you wanted to upload.

Sally blinked. The content of chapter two was replaced by the chapter she had been working on that afternoon.

"And now you can do with this chapter the same as you would do with any document you had just uploaded. I'd suggest some editing; there's a typo right there."

"That's brilliant."

"Ah no, little typo, anyone could have spotted it."

"I meant 'uploading' documents this way. That's brilliant."

"Genius, I'd say, if I weren't so modest."

"Yeah, right."

The Doctor's face appeared on the screen again. "Have fun." He wiggled his eyesbrows at her and then disappeared.

Sally set to work on editing the chapter so she could finally update her story.

-oOo-

_Author's note: That's how you bypass those glitches when FFnet is acting up again. Sadly this doesn't work if you don't have any stories up on FFnet already.  
_


	2. Torchwood has its own category

_A/N: I wrote the first chapter way before _Blink_ ever aired. Any similarities were therefore entirely coincidental._

_The Doctor helps out Torchwood fans._

-oOo-

"And another thing." The Doctor appeared on Sally's screen.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Hi, again," she muttered.

"Hi."

"Is there another glitch?"

"No, on the contrary. You can stop posting Torchwood fanfics in the Doctor Who section. Torchwood got its own category."

"Really? That's brilliant."

"Thought you might like to know."

"I do. Thanks. From now on I'll put my Torchwood fics there."

"You can also move your older fics there."

"But if I do that I'll lose all my reviews."

"No, you don't. You just have to go to stories, click the one that you want to move, and change the category." Sally's screen now showed a blow up of the change category button. "Go on, click it. You know you want to."

Sally clicked the button. A screen popped up asking her to select a category. She chose TV Shows. A second list appeared on the screen. Sally scrolled down.

"Hey, there really is a Torchwood category."

"Of course there is. Didn't you believe me?" The Doctor sounded a little upset.

"Well." Sally tried an apologetic grin. "I've asked for a Torchwood category a couple of times and I never even got a reply."

"There's a Torchwood category now, so you don't even have to ask any more."

Sally finished her category selection and pressed save changes. Green text appeared on her screen to indicate that her story had been changed.

"And that's it." The Doctor grinned. "You can blink now."

Sally pinched her eyes closed. When she opened them again her screen had turned back to normal as if the Doctor had never been there.


End file.
